


Unlikely Bedfellows

by Villain



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain/pseuds/Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before becoming a spirit detective, Kurama's powers were weak. To send a warning to all demons who sought to harm him, Kurama makes a deal with Toguro. But when it comes to the fee for Toguro's service, it's his body the demon wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place long before Kurama ever meets Yusuke. Probably before he met Hiei. Both Toguro and Kurama are a little less world-worn and not as hardened in this story as they are in the series, since they're younger.

**UNLIKELY BEDFELLOWS**

"Brother, there is a very...beautiful ningen boy here to see you."

Older Toguro spoke in his simpering voice, always on the verge of a shrill cackle. Toguro was relieved that he held it at bay. For despite his massive strength he was prone to terrible migraines that nearly immobilized him. Opening his eyes to moist slits behind the thin dark glasses, he gave a minute shake of the head. He didn't want to see anyone.

"Ah, shall I set Karasu on him then?"

"He's just a human, let him go," he rumbled mildly, rubbing his right temple in a feeble attempt to alleviate the throbbing.

"Well, he is no ordinary ningen, brother," Older Toguro said. "He has very special energy."

Curiosity piqued, Toguro waved his hand. If anything a distraction might allow him to forget the headache he suffered instead of drowning in it. His eyes widened slightly when a slender redheaded figure walked through the door, no sign of fear or hesitance about him. Sitting up, Toguro took a close look at the boy before smirking. Any lesser demon might have missed it.

"Youko Kurama," he acknowledged, resting his head on steepled fingers. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

His poker face never wavered. He'd gotten used to the flaws in his disguise, hence his journey to this place. "I seek your services."

"I'm far too expensive for a retired thief. I believe you lost all of your treasures?"

"By now I'm sure they've been found, yes," he said carefully, beautiful green eyes dropping demurely. But they snapped back up when Toguro gave the slightest wince. Focusing his energy, Kurama felt the knotted pain lancing Toguro's skull. "You're in pain."

"It's of no consequence." Whether or not it was a lucky guess, Toguro felt slightly wary of the fox. Toguro himself was extremely perceptive to those around him, something required of a beast with such strength. If he weren't so aware he'd be killing people by accident constantly. "What do you have to offer me? And what is it you want of me?"

"First, I can help you," Kurama said, brow knit slightly as if bothered by Toguro's headache. Taking a step forward, he hesitated when Toguro shifted, huge body moving in silence and terrifying because it did so. "It would be easy to relieve your pain, Toguro. This matter with which I come today is very important to me. I'd like your full attention."

He snorted, more amused than annoyed at the fox's superficial concern. "Why do you think I'd let you come near enough to help me?"

"Why do you think there is any chance in Hell that I could hurt you, even if I wanted to?"

A point was a point. Sighing heavily, Toguro waved the fox closer, watching delicate legs carry the pretty body forward. The crown of red hair moved like silk over his shoulders when he moved and for a moment Toguro let himself get lost in that glossy shine. When green eyes appeared close in front of his face he shifted his attention to the alarmingly beautiful face. "How to you intend to fix it? No spells, human pills, or sleep will help."

"May I?" Kurama asked, raising his small hands. When Toguro grunted he took that as acquiescence and gently pressed his palms to Toguro's temples. The man was like a furnace and Kurama's cool hands instantly warmed at the touch. Concentrating, Kurama closed his eyes, aware that Toguro's gaze was focused on his face, almost palpable. He could barely see the line of pain, gnarled pathways and inflamed nerves. Headaches could be caused by many factors, but they are mainly caused by the body lacking some chemical or nutrient. Smiling slightly, Kurama leaned back, taking his hand away. Toguro was still looking at him, unmoved. "It's simple."

"What's so simple about it?" Though he didn't show it, that gentle contact, paired with Kurama's feminine features and deep eyes, set off an explosion of hidden memories in Toguro's mind. Kurama's touch, and the way he leaned back with a slightly smug look in his eye as if Toguro was a fool for not knowing what ailed him. It was just like  _her._  He felt slightly breathless, noticing too much how Kurama tucked his hair behind his ear and chuckled patronizingly and yet it sounded like water falling.

"You're dehydrated and seriously lacking a couple of important nutrients. You're depriving your brain, and so it's trying to get your attention. All of the spells and pills you use just sweep the dirt under the rug, so to speak. It doesn't fix the problem."

"And you think you can fix it, fox?" he asked, suddenly yearning to have Kurama stay and touch him some more.

"I can, but you have to promise to hear me out fairly."

"You have my word," he promised soberly. As Kurama's face brightened, he shifted in his seat as his body reacted to the image. When the kistune smiled, his eyes so bright, he almost looked like her.

Puling a seed out of his hair, Kurama sat cross-legged on the floor. His powers were slowly maturing in the human world and it took at least a few minutes to grow a plant that he needed. "I'm developing a water plant," he explained, holding up his palm for Toguro to see. "The buds contain a premature nectar that sustains the plant. If you touch them, they always feel very moist and cool, regardless of how long it's been since they've had water."

His voiced warmed when he spoke about the plant and Toguro joined him in the moment, enjoying the sight of the pretty little plant gradually uncurling and reaching a point where the thick green stalks grew up to hold tightly wound buds of deep blue and purple, veined with dark green. Blinking when Kurama plucked one free and held it up, Toguro took it from him. His more cautious side told him it could be poison, but it didn't matter. Nothing could kill him. Slipping it into his mouth, he gave Kurama a look.

The fox said quickly, "Swallow it whole!" A large Adams apple bobbed with the motion and they both waited with baited breath. Kurama grinned when he saw thin wrinkles appear over Toguro's brow above the dark glasses. "Much better, isn't it?"

"Works fast," he agreed, honestly impressed. It felt like cool water was running over his scalp, cooling the hot tension and easing the ache. Kurama held out a handful to him and Toguro took them. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Kurama said seriously, "Listen to me."

In front of his eyes the little fox proceeded to tell his story, young face belying great sorrow. Toguro took in his words, about a mother and some demon that had followed him from the Makai. Expressive green eyes beseeched him as the story wound down, and when Kurama finished he sat on his knees, politely waiting. Toguro contemplated the beautiful face and the deep green eyes. He contemplated those small hands that felt so familiar- -just like hands that had healed his wounds a thousand times before in the distant past.

"Why have someone like me go after such a weak demon? There are other assassins who would ask for less in return."

"I want to send a message," he said firmly. "I want to warn everyone who has any intention of hurting those I love."

There was something disturbing and exquisite in hearing those words come from a demon's lips. Love had no presence in the Makai.

"And what about pay?"

This is where Kurama's expression crumbled. "I... I would like to hear what you have to say first, and then I will see if I can meet your fee."

Silence stretched. Kurama didn't waver, and neither did Toguro. He stared at the fox, eyes drinking in every detail, every inch. It wasn't that he cared about the fox's mother, or even about any fee. There was something he yearned for that he suspected Kurama could give him, at least to ease his longing for a while. Sitting back, he opened his coat, catching the flicker of doubt flash through Kurama's deceptively calm eyes. When his broad chest was revealed he could see the green gaze move over him, appreciative, yet cautious.

"I want your touch, Kurama," he said. "And I want to touch you. I want to have you tonight."

The poker face finally cracked as Kurama blinked in surprise. His eyes went straight to Toguro's groin, widening comically. Plush lips parted, but the words died. There was no way it could work. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kurama looked up and said in a businesslike tone, "That is your fee?"

"That is my fee," Toguro confirmed, allowing the faintest of smiles to break over his face. Kurama's consternation was another similar trait with Genkai. His heart clenched, fingers twitching slightly. But on the surface he was nothing if not patient.

"All right," he consented, nodding sharply. "But I'll ask you if I may set the pace. I'm afraid I'll rip if we go too fast. Unless..." he paused, unsure, "Unless you would enjoy if it was rough- -"

"I like my bed partners to enjoy themselves," Toguro said coolly. It wasn't the first time someone had assumed he liked to tear into his bedmates like a beast.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said quietly, eyes lowered.

"Then we have a deal."

The large hand engulfed his in a handshake and Kurama felt the impossible strength of that arm. He gulped. Trying to take calming breaths, he began to unbutton his shirt, but Toguro stopped him, one finger lifting his chin to meet Toguro's eyes... his eyes, free of the sunglasses. Taken by surprise, Kurama actually gaped. Pleasant brown eyes, devoid of malice or cruelty, gazed back at him. Brow furrowed, Kurama suddenly questioned his perception of the world as he knew it. In what world did a creature like Toguro have human eyes, warm eyes? Following as that finger guided him to a standing position, Kurama only paused for a beat before crawling into Toguro's lap. His legs spread wide as he straddled the big man, laying his hand on strong shoulders as Toguro's long fingers artfully undid the clasps of his tunic.

Pulling the fabric away from the fox's body, Toguro breathed deeply as the soft scent of roses wafted up from the cloth. It fluttered to the floor like a petal, and he wasted no time in moving onto Kurama's linen pants and undoing them with the same deft skill. All the while Kurama was a silent observer, too nervous to initiate any contact, but too intrigued to be afraid. Wriggling out of his pants, he sat up on his knees so that Toguro could see all of him. He flushed as the powerful man's gaze moved over him, followed by remarkably gentle hands. They were warm and callused. The roughness of his skin smarted Kurama's soft flesh and he uttered a tiny gasp, biting back a moan when Toguro's thumbs rubbed over his nipples. Strangely arousing was the size of Toguro's hands. One could easily wrap around his throat, or his leg. Kurama felt a line of excitement wind through him, breath coming fast as one of those big hands journeyed lower on his body, its partner moving instead up to Kurama's mouth.

He released a satisfied sigh as Kurama obediently wrapped his lips around one of his fingers, sucking it deep into the hot cavern of his mouth. Winding his tongue around it, eyes hooded with growing lust, Kurama moaned wantonly as Toguro finally touched his half-erect cock. Being especially careful, Toguro laved attention on the organ, reaching underneath to squeeze Kurama's balls. The fox became very vocal, his tiny hands twisting in the cloth of Toguro's coat or skittering over his rock-hard pectorals. Beautiful body arching as if he knew he was on display, Kurama eagerly took another finger into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the long digits, eyes nothing but sex and they turned up to Toguro's face. His hair was already sticking to his forehead, the red color almost appearing to darken as the fox became more and more frenzied.

Bucking his hips into Toguro's hand, Kurama spread his legs wider, attempting to bring as much of Toguro in contact with him as possible. If he thought about it too long he flushed with embarrassment at the wanton behavior he was engaging in, somehow unable to resist the raw power and danger that Toguro gave off in waves. He was attracted to it; he wanted to be taken by it.

Drawing his hands away as enthusiastic fingers tried to open his fly, Toguro shooed Kurama back and shrugged his coat off, letting in crumple behind him. Kurama hopped up to his feet, still straddling Toguro's legs. Opening his pants, Toguro leaned forward and with one hand pushing Kurama's ass, took the fox into his mouth down to the hilt. With plenty of room to spare, he opened his mouth wider and engulfed Kurama's ball sac, supporting the fox as Kurama screamed, legs shaking. Pulling out his own leaking erection, Toguro spread precum over the stretch of his lust, glancing around quickly to see if there was any lube. Noticing a bottle of lotion that his bother used, he grabbed it and spread it over his fingers. Glancing up at Kurama, smugly acknowledging the look of sheer bliss on the boy's face as he simultaneously pleasured his dick and his sac, Toguro used both hands to spread the redhead's cheeks and circle his tight entrance with a slick finger.

He felt the cap of Toguro's finger push inside and Kurama bit his lips. "Please," he gasped, hand falling to Toguro's head as another mind-numbing wave of pleasure crashed over him while Toguro's tongued his hardening flesh. "Please go slow."

The demon hummed and Kurama reacted with another series of pretty sounds, finally shoving a fist into his mouth to act as a gag. Toguro was disappointed at the loss of sound, but the sight of Kurama trying to muffle his cries was almost as pleasing. Sliding another finger next to the first, Toguro started to push. Kurama immediately bent over, hands sliding down to Toguro's shoulders, pushing his ass out further. The muscles loosened as a result and Toguro began to scissor his fingers within the fox, his own cock heavy and aching with need. Sucking harder on Kurama, Toguro pushed his fingers harder, after a few minutes working them in to the knuckle. He knew that an orgasm would relax Kurama and so he redoubled his efforts, the noise from his mouth on Kurama's cock alone enough to almost choke him with lust.

Barely able to stand, Kurama was going insane. He was screaming behind his own hand, pushing back roughly onto Toguro's fingers and thrashing his head at the confusing intensity of having his balls and cock inside of a person's mouth at the same time. The pleasure was storming through him, wet, hot and painfully focused. It was slicing his mind to bits and Kurama was almost sobbing by the time he felt the white-hot lighting that struck him with dizzying intensity. He exploded into Toguro's mouth, almost crying while Toguro's swallowed and kept sucking until Kurama's cock was almost painfully sensitive. He tried to collapse, but Toguro held him aloft, shoving in a third finger to widen Kurama enough to take him.

Kurama looked like he was going to die. His hands were digging into Toguro's shoulders, tiny high-pitched whimpers coming out of his mouth as he impaled himself viciously on Toguro's fingers. Spreading the digits deep inside and smiling at the howl that came from Kurama, Toguro decided it was time. Withdrawing his fingers, he kept Kurama standing, apologizing with a kiss to the head of the redhead's cock. Squirting lotion over his generous cock, he slicked it up. "Kurama," he said, "Help me get inside."

Blearily obeying, Kurama nodded, eyes half-closed, lips glistening with saliva. He bent his legs and nearly cried out as he collided with the head of Toguro's cock far sooner than expected; it was so huge. Moaning, he rotating his hips, fingers clamping down on Toguro's muscled shoulder. At first his teeth were clenched so hard that his jaw ached painfully and he hissed as the massive head of Toguro's cock crested his opening. Soon those huge hands were on his waist and Kurama opened his eyes to look at Toguro, flushing when he realized Toguro's gaze was fixed intensely on his face. Biting his lips, Kurama forced himself to relax and took Toguro in deeper.

Every inch was a mile and finally Kurama had become slack-jawed, his entire body trembling like mad as Toguro worked over half his girth into the fox. He breathed heavily through his nose, watching Kurama take his cock into his body, legs spread wide, head thrown back with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Twisting his hips, Toguro shoved in abruptly, Kurama uttering a cut cry as he was filled. Deciding that was as far as he could go, Toguro slowly moved his hips, not thrusting, just rubbing. Kurama yowled like a cat in heat, eyes flying open. The boy was panting, each breath ending on a tiny moan. Curling his lips, Toguro ground up into that spot, watching the tears falling from Kurama's eyes, silenced by the sheer immensity of what he was feeling.

His mind was completely blank. He was screaming for Toguro to fuck him, but no sound came to his lips. So badly he wanted it, he wanted to be pounded by that massive cock that currently tortured him with agonizingly slow movements. That cluster of nerves that made him see starts was constantly stimulated, to the point where Kurama thought he might pass out.

"T... Toguro," he gasped helplessly, "Move... move!"

Mouth curling up into a self-satisfied smile, breath short as the fox's unbelievable tightness crushed him with delicious heat, Toguro jutted his hips up before pulling Kurama halfway up off his dick like he weighed nothing. In the moment of stillness he met Kurama eyes, and as their gazes were locked, he jerked the kitsune down onto his cock, his loud curse overwhelmed by Kurama's scream. Not wasting any more time, Toguro began to thrust, jerking Kurama up and down like a rag doll, red hair flying with each powerful thrust. He slammed over and over into that sweet body, Kurama's limbs boneless, and body helpless under the onslaught.

"Do it, Toguro," he cried, almost sobbing he was so stimulated. "Fuck... take me, take me, please!"

Hugging the fox to his chest, Toguro moved his hips at an inhuman pace, movements a blur as he fucked Kurama. The boy's screams of pleasure drove him wild and he sunk his teeth into a pale shoulder. An answering snarl was the preamble to a stinging hot bite to the side of his neck, Kurama's sharp teeth slicing through skin. The smell of blood and sex heightened the animalistic quality of their passion and Toguro roared, nearly throwing Kurama's off his cock before whipping him back down to impale him deeply. It wasn't long now.

Scratching and biting as he was fucked violently, Kurama could feel his second orgasm approaching, promising to be even more intense than the first. "Inari," he gasped, "Inari, please. Toguro!" When he came his vision when completely black, a moment of silent peace the calm before a pleasure so razor sharp cut him that his voice died, eyes rolling back into his head. He came in hot spurts all over Toguro's chest.

Those muscles clenched around his cock and Toguro shut his eyes, a low moan starting in the base of his throat as his orgasm hit him. Growling, he pounded a few more times; nails drawing lines of red over Kurama's skin. He came deep inside the kitsune, Kurama's body twisting as if burned. Cum spilled out of Kurama's hole and Toguro pulled out, still cumming. Dropping to the floor, Kurama used both hands to jerk Toguro, lips closing around the head of his cock to take the last few spurts of hot seed as if in a wild, erotic trance. With cum dripping down his face, Kurama looked up at Toguro, panting, entire body alive with sensation to the point of near-pain.

Looking down at the fox, Toguro's eyes softened as he came down into the afterglow. They stared at each other for minutes on end, until their breathing finally slowed and the strange magnetism between them cooled.

Kurama finally stood, wiping his mouth. Not meeting Toguro's eyes he picked up his clothing, silently dressing himself. Once he was fully clothed he turned back to Toguro, who had already buttoned up his pants.

Swallowing, Kurama said quietly, "It was sufficient?"

"No need for the formalities," Toguro said, voice hiding the pang of sadness that he felt as Kurama returned to a businesslike manner. "I will kill the demon for you, fox."

Raising his eyes, their gazes locked. Blushing madly, Kurama only said, "Thank you, Toguro."

He was silent as Kurama left. As soon as the sun rose he would kill the demon. But for now he closed his eyes and lavished in the new memories he'd just created with Kurama.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was a completely spontaneous story that I hammered out in an hour. No clue where it came from. That happens sometimes... Spontaneous creative combustion!


End file.
